Opposites Attract
by KanellisFan
Summary: A story about two WWE stars from different rosters. But the SmackDown! roster and the Raw roster don't like each other. But what happens when the  Diva and Superstar from different rosters fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria's POV We were getting ready for the recording of SmackDown! I was sitting backstage writing a song.

"Fantasy, let me be your fantasy,fantasy. Supernatural love with a superstar kiss. Yeah, that sounds good!" I wrote it down on my piece of notebook paper.

"That sounds really good Maria." I looked up and Mike stood in front of me smiling, holding his WWE championship.

"Thanks." I smiled a little bit, and started to get lost in his eyes. I snapped out of it and look back down at my paper. He wasn't even allowed to be here,  
because SmackDown! roster and the Raw roster, did not like each other. At all. He was only here because he was WWE Champ.

"Are you trying to ignore me or something?" He bent down and looked at me.

"No I just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Could you go now?I have to get ready for SmackDown!." I got up and walked away. I walked into the Diva's locker room and got my attire.

"So what was that about?" Mickie walked up to me and smiled.

"Nothing he just started talking to me."

"Mhmm okay then!" Mickie laughed and got up to go get dressed. I put on my red attire, and wore my hair down and curled. I had my match against Michelle McCool tonight. I started looking for my book of songs.

"Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Michelle walked up to me and held my book of songs.

"Give it back Michelle!"

"Hmmm, Fantasy, Sevin Sins, Alice in Wonderland? Interesting." I went up to go grab it but she moved it behind her back.

"Michelle give it to me!" She kept it away from me as hard as she could. I ended up getting back. I walked away and said

"Bitch..." Under my breath.

"What did you call me?" Michelle got up in my face.

"Don't get in my face!"She just got closer. I slapped her and yelled

"I told you to get out of my face!" She jumped on to me and kept yanking on my hair.

"Whoa stop it!" Mickie came running up to us and pushed Michelle off of me.

"You just wait until our match tonight." She picked up her Women's Championship and left.

"You alright Ria?" I nodded. I got up and picked up my book of songs.

"What's that Ria?"

"Uhmm nothing." I shoved my book of songs into my bag.

"Ria you know you can tell me anything." She got closer and her voice changed and it sounded more curious.

"Mickie, can't we just keep it at nothing?" I put my stuff into my locker and walked out of the locker room. I had a Women's Championship match tonight with Michelle. My match was second though. The first match was Kelly Kelly and Edge vs. Drew and Vickie. Kelly walked by to go out for here match.

"Good luck Kellz."

"Thanks Maria." She smiled and walked out.I sat in the hall, waiting for the match to be over so I could go out for my match. Fifteen minutes had passed and they're match was still going. I went back into the locker room to get a drink. I got a blue gatorade and took a couple sips. I took one more drink and Michelle tried to tip it so it would spill all over me. I took it away before she did and spilled it on her.

"What the hell was that for?" She went crazy holding her hair, and trying to wipe it off of her. I started to laugh and I ran away. It was time for my match so I went to the entrance, and went to go out.

"Maria!" mike came running up to me.

"Yes, Mike?"

"What happened earlier?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to be bothered that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes Mike."

"Okay well, if I did something I'm sorry."

"You didn't so it's fine. You have nothing to worry about it's fine."

"Okay." He sighed and stood there. I went to walk out and I turned around. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled just a little bit and walked out to the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria's POV I walked out for my match and ran into the ring. I tagged a few hands and then got in. I got onto the rope and threw my hands up and did my shake. I got down, and watched the entrance waiting for Michelle to come out. Her music played as her alternate ego showed. She got into the ring and gave her championship to the referee. The referee showed me the championship and said to me

"Your fighting for this okay?" I nodded and then he did the smae thing to Michelle. She nodded and turned to me. She had a sinister smile, so I knew she was up to something. We started to fight and I was winning at first. After about the first 3 minutes into the match I threw Michelle through the second rope and she fell onto the ground in front of the announcer table. I turned around and Layla jumped onto me and we both went through the ropes onto the ground next to Michelle. Mickie came running out and attacked Layla off of me. The referee didn't do anything though. I got back into the ring and Layla came in front of me but she was on the ground, out of the ring.

"Why are you interfearing in my match?" I got mad and started to yell. She stood there and smiled. I looked at her. I was confused. I turned around and got put into the position for the faithbreaker. She slammed me down, and got on my for the count. The referee counted to three and signaled to ring the bell.

"And your winner, and still the Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!" Her music played as Mickie ran into the ring to comfort me. She held my head and looked up at Michelle. Michelle smiled and held her championship up in the air. I sat up and looked at Mickie. She helped me get up and we left and went backstage.

"You alright Maria?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I went and sat down by the make up section. I turned the chair around and sat down.

"So what's going on between you and Mike?" I sighed and looked down and put my hands on my face.

"Mickie I already told you. It's nothing." She sighed.

"Okay then." Mike came walking up to us, and started to talk to me.

"Hey Maria, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?" He smiled. I hesitated to answer. Mickie nudged me with her elbow.

"Mike I don't know I mean, the rosters, and I just.."

"Maria it's fine, it'll be between me,you, and Mickie. I know she wouldn't tell." Mickie smiled and nodded.

"Fine. I guess."

"Okay. Is 9:30 okay?"

"Sure." He smiled and walked away. I really didn't want to go out on a date with him.

"Ahhh! Ria you got a date with him!" I sighed.

"Yippee. I'm gonna go get ready. See you later Micks." I walked into the locker room and got my clothes. I put on my black skinny jeans with my purple high-heel-boots. And I wore a purple tank top. I sat in the locker room drinking a bottle of water. Kelly walked in and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Ria?" i tookt he bottle away from my mouth and twisted the cap on.

"Nothing. Thanks for asking though."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." I smiled and left. It was time for my date... I walked outside the building and waited for him. I got cold so I got into the limo and waited. He he got in and sat next to me.

"You ready?"

"Well if I wasn't I wouldn't have been in here before you." He nodded and looked down.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." We got there and went to our table.

"Awhh, it's so pretty here! Thanks Mike..." He smiled.

"No problem." We ordered our food and ate. We sat there and talked for a little bit, half way through our meal. I started to like him but we were on different rosters, who didn't like each other, so it would be too complicated.

Mickie's POV

"Mickie!Where's Maria?" Teddy Long came up to me.

"Uhmm, I don't know."

"You sure? You don't have a clue?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went somewhere? Like maybe the hotel. But I don't know."He sighed.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check the restraunt on 8th Street." I nodded. Wait a minute. That's where Maria is! Shit, I didn't know what to do. Teddy already left to see if she was there. I was gonna call her but I forgot where I left my phone.

"I'm so sorry Ria." I sighed and sat down in the middle of the hall.

Maria's POV We just finished our food and we waited for the waitress to come with our bill. She came up to us and handed it to us.

"There you go. You can just leave it on the table." She smiled and walked away. He paid the bill and we stood up. We started walking out the door and Teddy Long came up to us.

"Maria what are you doing?"

"Uhmm I..."

"Are you on a date with someone from the Raw roster?" I nodded and looked down. Mike had his jacket around me.

"Come on Maria." Teddy grabbed my arm and took me. Mike let me take his jacket with me. I turned around and mouthed

"Im sorry." To Mike. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maria's POV Me and Teddy got into the limo. The ride back was silent. I could tell he was discusted with me. He didn't say a word to me. Or even look at me. We got back to the arena and got out of the limo.

"Maria what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Teddy, I don't know." He sighed and walked into the building. I stood there in front of the turned around and looked at me.

"Well come on now!" He motioned for me to come in. I slowly walked into the building. I went straight to the locker room to get my bag. I picked it up and dragged it out to the limo. I got in and layed down. Mickie and Kelly were acroos from me.

"Maria are you okay? What happened?" Kelly kneeled down onto her knees in front of me and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Maria I am so sorry." Mickie looked down.

"Mickie what did you do!" I sat up and looked straight at her.

"Nothing I'm just sorry. Teddy asked me where you were, and I said I didn't know maybe you went to the hotel." I shook my head. This night turned into a disaster.I layed back down. I fell asleep, but like halfway. I could hear everything that was going on around me.

"What do you think happened?" I heard Kelly's voice in suspicion.

"I really don't know. Teddy went to the restraunt on 8th street he told me. I went to call her but I forgot where I left my phone." Kelly sighed.

"Maria...Maria! We're here wake up." I woke up to Kelly's face. She smiled. She helped me get up and she walked in with me. I got out my access card and slid it through the acceptance slot. The light turned green, and I opened the door. I walked into my bedroom and threw my suitcase onto the floor.I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I took all my makeup off. I got out and put my hair up into a messy bun. I put on a plain black tank top, and blue sweatpants. I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and cooked it for 3 minutes. I rented the movie "Orphan" on the TV. The microwave beeped three times so I walked out into the kitchen to get it. I poured it into a silver bowl, and walked back into my room. I sat down on the bed and put the popcorn bowl in front of me. about after 20 minutes of the movie someone was knocking at the door. I paused the movie and got up. I looked through the peep-hole and then opened the door.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I moved over and signaled for him to come in. I shut the door behind him. He turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's fine, you didn't do anything."

"Okay. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another date, but I don't know how we would avoid the managers."

"I don't know either. It's gonna be hard to go on another date though."

"Well we could just hang out at each others places for awhile?"I smiled. I looked up at him.

"Okay Mike. Sounds good." He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Mike wait." He stopped and turned around. I kissed his cheek.

"See you later." He smiled and I smiled back and shut the door. I smiled to myself back to my room. I sat back down on the bed and continued on with my movie. I passed out towards the end. I woke up in the morning with a bowl of popcorn next to me. It was really bright from the window. I got up and made myself breakfast. I ate and got dressed. I put on some shorts and my black tank top that says "" on it. I straightened my hair, and brushed through it. Today was my free day which was nice.I planned on doing stuff though. I plopped down onto the couch and pulled out my phone. We were in Florida, by the beach so I thought maybe I'd call someone to go to the beach. Hey I could call Mike! Because I know Vince nor Teddy were beach kind-of-people.I dialed his phone number and held the phone up to my rang and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike! Uhm I was thinking since our managers aren't beach kind of people, maybe we could go to the beach?"

"Sure, I'll be by in a little bit,okay?"

"Okay bye!" I hung up my phone and put on my blue bikini, that was shiny, that I wore in a bikini contest a few years back. I put on my clothes over it. I grabbed a towel,and put it in a duffel bag. I put on my pink flip-flops, and sat on the couch waiting for Mike. He knocked on the door and I jumped up and opened the door.

"You ready?"

"Yep! Lets go!"

"Hahah, okay then." We walked to the elavator, and waited for the doors to open. The doors finally opened, and we walked in. We pressed the "Lobby"  
button, as the doors shut.

"So what are we gonna do?"Mike looked at me.

"I don't know."I smiled."Walk around, swim, stuff like that." I continued smiling. He nodded.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiled. We got to the lobby, and walked out the doors. We walked over to the other doors, and walked out of the building. We walked up to his car and he opened the passenger door.

"Thank you." I smiled and sat down. He shut the door and walked around the car to get in on his side. He started the car up, and we drove to the beach. He turned on the radio, and we listen to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. I started laughing randomly. Which was awkward.

"What's so funny?" He laughed a little bit too.

"Nothing. I don't know I just started laughing." I smiled and looked out the window.I saw the beach from a short distance. We pulled up and parked.

"Well here we are." We got out and went by the trunk. I took off my clothes, and put them in my duffel bag. I put it in the trunk.

"Nice bikini." I laughed again.

"Thanks." He took off his shirt and put it in the trunk. He shut the trunk and we walked to the water.

How do you think they're date will go? Tell me!:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria's POV Me and Mike walked down to the beach and stood at the shoreline.

"You first."

"It's an ocean. We don't need to take turns!" I started laughing.

"Okay then I see how it is." He smiled and got into the water and he stood in front of me. He wrapped her arms around my stomache and put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I started hitting his back laughing. We got deep into the water to where the water was up to his chest. He finally put me down into the water. I screamed.

"It's cold!" He put his hand on my waist.

"It's water. What do you expect?" He smiled. I slipped out of his grip and went under water. I swam a few feet away from him. I came back up and looked at where he was, but he wasnt there? I looked around, and finally saw him. He tackled me into the water.I opened my eyes underwater and looked at him. He was already looking at me. Creepy. Hahah, anyways. I went back above water a took my hair out of my face. He came back up and looked at me.

"Did I scare you?"

"Not a bit." I smiled. He sighed.

"Oh come on!" He started laughing.

"Ohh I'm sure you'll get me someday." I smiled and went onto the shore. He followed me and walked up next to me.

"Do you want anything?" I thought to myself for a minute.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Uhmm. A slushy!" I smiled.

"Okay be right back." I sat down in the sand waiting for him to get back. The water came up to my feet, and went back.I started thinking about him. I think I was actually falling for him. This was gonna be bad. If we ended up getting married or something, one of us would get fired! I stared into space thinking this all walked up to me and sat down next to me. I wasn't paying attention to him though. I was still thinking.

"Maria?" He looked over at me. "Are you okay?" I snapped out of it and looked over at him.

"Ohh yeah! I was just, uhm, thinking." He held the slushy out in front of me.

"Well here's your drink."I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."I started to drink it. I got up and headed towards the car.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a towel." I kept walking, and opened up the trunk. I searched through the trunk. I finally found my towel, but something came out with it. It was a picture. I bent down to pick it up. I stayed down on my knees and looked at the picture. It was of Mike and some girl. I held onto it with my towel and walked back over to Mike.I layed my towel out and sat on it. I looked down at the picture.

"Mike, who's this?" I held the picture in front of his face. He took it from my hands and looked at it.

"This is my ex-girlfriend,Megan."

"What happened to you guys?"

"We started dating when we were 18. We dated for four years. When we were 22 we were at a party. Towards the end, I couldn't find her. I ended up finding her kissing some other guy. I was really upset. I really loved her. I got so mad, that I left without her. The next morning I woke up and turned on the news. It was reported that she died, in a car accident. I never promised myself I wouldn't like anyone again, but I promised I would never love someone again. After what I went through with Megan, I wouldn't be able to go through it again."

"Mike, I am so sorry." I'll admit I was jealous of this Megan,because I started to fall for him. And he was saying how much he loved her and stuff. But I felt really bad. He shook his head, and got up, and headed towards the car. I think he was going to put the picture back. I sat there and drank the rest of my slushy. I got up and threw it into the I looked up I saw Dolph, I got really nervous, because our break up was not , he was a really big pervert. I turned around quickly and started to walk away. I knew it was him, he came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Maria." I slowly turned around. I looked up at him.

"What Dolph?" He put his hand on my waist. I grabbed it and threw it off.

"Keep you hands off of me." He came in and tried to make me kiss him."Dolph stop it!" Mike came running up and grabbed me.

"Dude, leave her alone."

"Uhm, I don't think so." He came closer to me. Mike punched him and took him with me. We picked up my towel and were on our way back to the hotel.

"Are you okay?" I stared at nothing. I didn't wanna talk. My hands were shaking so bad, as if it was ice cold out. He stopped the car in front of the hotel.

"Maria! Answer me!"

Flashback.

"Dolph I have to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up babe?"

"Well I think we should break up..."

"What!Why?"

"Well, I don't really think we're ment for each other, we are so different." Dolph came at me, and slapped me.

"Dolph!I'm sorry, but we have to! Please stop."He continued hitting me. He grabbed my arms, and pulled me up. He started yelling in my face.

"It's because of that CM punk isn't it?" I shook my head. He threw me onto the table. A glass table, the glass broke and I fell onto it.I started crying then...

Maria's POV

"Maria!" Mike looked at me. I looked over.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanna lay down."

"Okay come on." He got out and walked around the car. He opened the door and let me out. He shut the door behind me, and walked me upstairs to my room. We walked to the elavator, and pressed the button. It was an awkward silence till the door opened. He signaled for me to get in. I got in and leaned against the pressed the '23' button. My hands were shaking so badly. He wrapped his arms aound my waist.

"Maria your fine. He's gone. Your with me now." He tightened his grip I put my hands around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered. We arrived to the 23 floor. The doors opened, and we walked out. He walked me to my room. I got out my access card, and put it in the slot. The door opened and I walked in.

"Thanks Mike. I had fun today."

"Your welcome."

"Bye." I hugged him and he hugged back. I got into it to much. I started to over hug him. I hurried up and broke up the hug. I shut the door and went into the bathroom.I opened the mirror, to get out my medication. I had to take sleeping pills. I shut the mirror, and Dolph stood behind me.

"Dolph! Why are you here?" He took one step closer to me.

"I don't like what happened at the beach."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't do anything." He grabbed me and threw me onto the bed.

"Dolph please! I'm sorry!" He started to kiss me, I tried to slip out, but he was too strong, I wasn't able to get out of his strsted to hurt my arms. I heard my door open.

"Maria, you forgot your towel!" Dolph put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the closet. I started to kick and tried to scream. He quietly shut the door, and cover my mouth. He put his hand on my neck and his head by my ear.

"Make a sound, and you'll get it." I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I bit my lip and tried to hold the tears back. I could faintly see through the crack of the closet door. My bedroom door slowly opened.

"Maria? Are you in here." He looked around. "Okay. Guess not." He layed my towel on my bed. He walked towards the door.

"Mmm!" I tried to make an effort to scream. Dolph's grip around my neck tightened. Mike turned around and looked around the room. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. I heard the front door slam shut. Dolph roughly opened the door and dragged me back out.

"I though I told you to be quiet?" He threw me onto the bedm and wrapped his hands around my neck. He started strangeling me. I was gasping for air. Mickie walked in to my bedroom.

"Maria!" Dolph looked up at Mickie and ran ran up to me and sat with me. She pulled out her phone and called 911.

15 Minutes Later Mickie's POV

I was sitting in the wating office in the hospital. Mike came running up to me.

"Mickie what happened?"

"Maria."

"What happened to her."

"Dolph strangled her. He almost killed her. I walked in at the right time."

"When did this happen, I was just at her hotel room at about 4:30."

"That's when I went there. You must have went before me. And he must of hid her when you were there." Mike sat down and sighed.

"It's all my fault." I was the second person on the SmackDown! roster to like someone from the Raw roster.

"No it's not! You didn't see, and you didn't know!" He shook his head.

"Well is she gonna be alright?" I nodded. A nurse walked out in front of us with a clipboard.

"Miss James?" I looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Maria wants to see you."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be back Mike." He nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Mickie's POV I walked down the hall seeing sick , ill and pregnant people. I looked into the room with the beautiful girl , with firey red hair. I started to tear up. I walked into the doorway and leaned against the door pane.  
"You okay Ria ?" I felt a tear fall from my eye. I wiped it and sniffled. Maria looked over at me. She widened her eyes.

"Mickie !" She opened her arms.I ran over to her and hugged her. We stopped hugging."I'm perfectly fine !" I looked at her smile.

"I'm so sorry Ria! I will never let that happen to you again!" I hugged her again.

"It's fine Mickie!" She smiled again. I grabbed her glass of water and handed it to her.

"Here ya go!" I smiled.

"Mickie I want to go home."

"Okay, I'll get you out of here. Be right back." I walked out of the room and went past Mike. I gave him a thumbs up an mouthed"She's okay." He smiled.

"Uhm, excuse me nurse ,I'd like to get my friend out of here? She's ready to go home."

"Okay , what patient?"

"Maria Kanellis." She went onto her computer scrolling down.

"Maria ! Yes ! I have her right here. You can take her home." I laughed. And then I cleared my throat.

"Okay." It was awkward when I laughed cause she was probably like what the hell. I walked back down the hall and walked into Maria's room.

"Come on girly!" She got out of bed, and we walked into the bathroom. I handed her a duffel bag.

"What's this?"

"Your bag! You need to get changed!" Did I mention it was February 25? Yes ! Ria's birthday . We were planning a surprise party for pulled out a purple bikini , and a PINK t-shirt that hung over your shoulder , and a pair of denim shorts. She looked at me. I nodded and smiled. She went into the stall and put it on. She walked out.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"Nope ! Lets go !"

Maria's POV I can't believe Mickie. MICKIE. My best friend forgot my birthday. It kind of brought me down. I sighed and walked out. I saw Mike. I ran into his arms.  
I stopped hugging him and looked at him.

"What?" He looked so serious.

"Nothing." He grabbed my hand. I slowly pulled away and just walked to the car. I didn't say anything , to anyone. Now I'm guessing Kelly was my true best friend. I remember when me and Melina used to be best friends. I miss that. We were like inseperable. Every year at midnight , the first minute of February 25, I'd get the text

"Happy birthday sweetcheeks xD I love you! Today is gonna be amazing!" I started tearing up. I missed Melina. I don't know why but she hated me now I stepped into the car and sat in the middle. Mike sat beside me. I moved over a seat and put my seatbelt on. I looked out the window. Tears fell from my eyes. I was SUCH an emotional person. I wiped them away and sucked it up. Mike put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He poked my pocket which my phone was in. I looked at it and back up at him. He nodded. I took my phone out and had one new message from Mike.

"Don't cry. Please. Your life is gonna be so much better in the next ten minutes:)" I looked at him and he smiled. I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. We pulled up to the beach. Mickie signaled for me to follow her. I opened the door and followed her. She took me to the middle of the beach.

"What." I said in disguist. She smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone jumped out and yelled. Kelly,Beth, Tiffany , Layla, Michelle, Maryse, Bella's, Eve, Big Show, Rey, and so many more.  
No Melina though. Ehhh... We all went swimming in the ocean , had cake , danced , and opened my presents. It was SO fun ! Kelly walked over to me

"You okay hon ?"

"Yeah , I just..."

"Just what ?" I told Kelly everything, even more then I told Mickie sometimes.

"I miss Melina. "

"I'm sorry." She hugged me. "But I gotta go do something." She got up an left. She walked up to the microphone(Oh yeah did I mention we had singers & bands on a stage?) And put her mouth up to it.

"Everyone! I have something to say!" Everyone got quiet.

"Thank you! Okay, I have a very special gift for Ria!" A big purple box came out in the middle of everyone.

"Maria! Come open it!" I got up and walked to the box. I took off the bow and got ready to lift the top off.

"Surprise!" Melina jumped out of the box."Happy birthday sweetcheeks!"

"Melina!" She jumped out of the box and I hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it all over, and I was wrong. I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I'm sorry." She tilted her head and smiled.

"It's okay! I love you Melina!" She hugged me.

"I love you to Maria!" This turned out to be the best birthday of my life. The best DAY of my life. Melina and I walked down to the shore and sat down.

"Mel, what happened bewtween us ?" She groaned , and shrugged.

"I really don't know, we just kinda split up. You know ?" I nodded.

"Well, bestfriends forever, again?"I put out my pinky.

"Yes. Pinky promise." She smiled.

The Next Day Tonight was Wrestlemania 27. And tomorrow night on Monday Night Raw we had the WWE draft. I got up and took a shower. I scrunched my hair , and put on my make-up. I put on a long sleeve shirt that had wide sleeves and one side hung over my shoulder. It said LOVE PINK across it. I put on denim shorts , and my golden flip flops that buckled in the back. I was only sitting in the Diva's Locker Room for Wrestlemania 27. Everything went by so fast. It was Monday night already, nothing happened , nothing went by but time. The first match was going. John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio. Of course , John won the match. And I'm saying that in a good way. I saw glimpses of everyone on SmackDown!'s faces. It stopped and my picture showed. Maria has been drafted to Raw! It said along the bottom. I walked out and blew my kiss. I grabbed a Raw shirt and put it on. I clapped and waved to everyone in the arena. I walked backstage as Mike stood there waiting.

"Mike!" I jumped into his arms as he spun me around. I kissed him and he kissed back.

"Ohhh you guys are gettin' it on!" Cena walked by laughing.

"Oh shut up John!" Mike signaled for for John to go away. He put his hands up and walked away.

"We can finally be together, without getting in trouble."

"Of course babe." Mike smiled and kissed me. I could not believe, out of all people, I was falling in love with Mike Mizanian. We looked at the TV by us, and it was picking the next draft.

"Mike Mizanian."

"What."

"I love you." I hugged him.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The Miz has been drafted to SmackDown!" Jerry Lawler said. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Maria's POV

What ? I just got drafted to Raw, and now Mike is going to SmackDown! ?

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You shouldn't be." He grinned.

"It's gonna be fine."

1 & a half hours later(:

"Randy Orton vs. Cm Punk ! Who's gonna be drafted next !" Jerry Lawler announced. I frowned , while sitting in the Raw audience. Mickie & Kelly got drafted to Raw. I sat between Mickie and Melina. I layed my head on Melina.

"Wha' wrong sweetcheeks ?"

"Come to the bathroom with me?"

"Okay." She got up and we walked to the bathroom.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Well you know how Mike got drafted to SmackDown! ?"

"Yeahh."

"Well , we're kind of..."

"Kind of..."

"Dating..."

"Awhhh ! Ria ! I sowwy. It'll be okay!"  
*People screaming*  
"I wonder what happened?" Me and Melina walked out of the bathroom. Mike was gone. Wait, did he get drafted back to Raw ! I ran and watched the TV.  
Sure enough. Mike was taking his SmackDown! shirt off , and putting on his Raw one. Mike came backstage. We stood in front of each other. I Jumped on to him and hugged him. Vince McMahon walked up to us. He signaled us to his office. We walked to his office.

"Well this will be perfect." Me and Mike looked at Vince.

"What do you mean?" I asked McMahon.

"Well you two are clearly a couple, so we've been planning an on-screen relationship for Mike. And Maria would be perfect." Vince smiled. He took out two scripts and sat them in front of us.

"This is your script for tomorrow night on NXT, and it shows you where Raw starts." Vince nodded."Okay, you guys can go now." Me & Mike turned around. We smiled. I squeaked and jumped up & down. I went into the Diva's locker room , and got my stuff. I put my duffel bag over my shoulder, and walked out the doors. I got into the limo , and saw Melina sitting in there. I sat on her lap.

"Hey hey sexy!" Melina laughed.

"How you doin'?" We both started cracking up. I got off her lap and sat next to her. I was SO glad it was back to the old days. Melina and Maria. Maria and Melina. I missed it. And now it's back. We played pretty girl rock on the way back to the hotel.

"My name is Keri, im so very."

"Fly oh my it's a little bit scary!" I looked at Melina.

"Boys wanna marry looking at my deri!"

"And you can stare but if you touch then imma beri !" I smiled. We kept singing back in forth, and on the chorus, we sang together. Towards the end of the song we got back to the hotel.I grabbed my duffel bag, and put it over my shoulder. So did Melina.

"Thanks Steve!" We waved to the limo driver,Steve, and walked into the hotel.

"Maria!" A girl walked up to me. I looked down at her and smiled."Can i have your autograph?" She smiled.

"Sure!" I pulled out a sharpie. "What do you want me to sign ?" She pulled out a picture from her folder.

"This! I got it as a present. I get all my favorite wrestlers pictures, and try and get them autographed!" I nodded. I took the picture and signed.

"What's your name?"

"Ally." I signed.

"Ally, follow your dreams, and hopefully if you want to be a wrestler one day, maybe I can train you! -love Maria Kanellis" I handed the picture to her, and stuffed the sharpie in my purse.

"How old are you?"

"13!"' I smiled.

"Okay! Well I gotta go, I'll see you sometime in the future hopefully!" Me and Melina ran to the elavator, trying to beat each other. She pushed the button.

"I GOT IT! Bahah!" Melina laughed. I faked to pout. I groaned.

"No fair..." I bursted out laughing. The doors opened and Mike stood there.

"Melina can you take the next one I need to talk to Maria?" She nodded and gave me a little push. I fell into the elavator and fell into Mike's arms. He looked down at me and smiled. The doors closed as I saw Melina standing there watching us. The doors seeled shut, and Mike went over to the dial pad. He hit the number 23, and the elavator started going up. I looked at Mike like'Hello are you gonna say something?' but he still didn't say a word. We got to the 23 floor, and the doors opened. He led me to his room, and he took out his access card. He opened the door, and shut it behind me.

"Mike?" He hugged me. "Mike!" 


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Maria's POV

Mike continued hugging me.

"Maria, remember how I promised myself to NEVER love again?"

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"I broke that promise. Maria, I'm in love with you." I smiled.

"Really?"He nodded.

"I loved Megan, but I've never loved anyone this much." I smiled.

"Mike I love yo-" Mike grabbed me and put his hands on the side of my face and started kissing me. I kissed him back. We were in my bedroom and fell on the bed. We continued kissing. After about 15 minutes we stopped. He put his arms around my waist and I layed my head on his chest.

"You."

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"I'm finishing my sentence. I was saying I love you but you cut me off at you." I smiled. I layed back down on him. I've never been in love. Mike fell asleep. I turned around and held his hands on my stomache. A few minutes later I heard his door open. I jumped a little bit and started shaking.I turned around, and started shaking Mike.

"Mike Mike Mike!" I whispered it loudly. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong babe ?"

"I heard your door open."

"Really? Stay in here, I'll go check."

"No! Please stay here with me !" He looked at me.

"Okay switch sides with me then." I went over top of him and layed on the side closer to his closet. He was closer to the door. I layed against him. He put his arm around me.

"Babe, it'll be fine. trust me." He hugged me. Turns out it was nothing. I fell asleep and had dreams about talking cupcakes. Why, is beyond my mind. I woke up on Tuesday morning at 6:36 a.m. I did my usual routine. I got a glass of water and went and layed back down. Then I woke up for good at about 10 o'clock. I walked straight to the bathroom, and took a shower. I opened the sliding door, and got in and then shut it. As I was putting conditioner in my hair Mike came running in.

"I need to brush my teeth!" Like a little kid.

"Yeah sure! That just gives you a reason to see me in the shower !" I turned around and finished taking my shower. I turned the water off, and reached for my towel.

"Mike ! Give me my towels!" I had absolutely no towels, because Mike took them.

"If you want 'em , you gotta come get 'em !"

"Damnit Mike ! " I was not getting out of the shower not covered. I grabbed my shirt & put it on . i strethched it down so it would cover more.

"Mike ! Come on!" I found my towels on the ground in front of the bedroom. I bent down quickly & picked them up. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I took off my shirt, and put the towel around me .

"Surprise!" Mike jumped out of the shower. I screamed.

"Michael Mizanian. I hate you ." I smirked. I was trying not to laugh. He grinned.

"I'm sorry. Don't hate me !" I walked out with the towel around me . I dropped it and put on my clothes. "Maria!" I still didnt answer . I bit my lip, so I would not laugh. I threw on some flip flops, and walked towards the door .

"Maria I'm sorry..." Mike started frowning.

"I'm not mad." I smiled and kissed him . "You're too cute." I chuckled. 


End file.
